lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactus
Galactus is the final boss and is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. He serves as the true main antagonist of the game alongside Loki and is never actually seen until the end of the game. Role in the Story Galactus wandered through space, eating giant space rocks and planets, still insisting he's hungry to his assistant and guide, Silver Surfer, who came to earth to herald the coming of Galactus when his Cosmic Board broke thanks to Iron Man shooting him down. This signals the beginning of the heroes' adventure. Occasionally throughout the story mode, there will be a first-person perspective from Galactus' eyes as he devours planets and asteroids, making occasional comments like, "DELICIOUS." When Galactus finally came to devour the earth, Loki controlled him and made him help against the revenge plan of Loki to earth and Asgard. Galactus is fought on the helicarrier in level 15, still under Loki's control. Loki himself is flying on his hovercraft around the helicarrier and directing the giant villain. The heroes and villains united against him and propelled him away with the propellers before opening up a portal. Galactus and Loki both ignored this. Next, a large cake was created by the united forces, which Galactus foolishly attempted to eat, before getting double-smashed by Hulk and Thor, who jumped out of the cake. Both Galactus and Loki were sent flying uncontrollably into the black hole. Later on, he was seen arguing with Loki in another part of space, basically saying that, since he was still hungry, he should eat Loki instead. Loki starts quivering at this. Defeating Galactus and Loki unlock both of them as playable characters. History in a universe before the Big Bang, scientist and space adventurer Galan learned that his entire reality was collapsing into a "Cosmic Egg." Seeking to go out with a blaze of glory, Galan flew his starship straight into the heart of the Cosmic Egg but was infused with cosmic energies by the Pheonix the very moment he struck the Egg. Consequently, while Galan and his universe were consumed, his essence was reincarnated at the occurrence of the Big Bang as Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds. With a need to feast on the life-forces of whole planets to survive, Galactus's interplanetary reign of terror has brought an innumerable number of deaths. Forever stoical in his eternal struggle for survival, Galactus has dragged other life-forms, like the Silver Surfer, into it as well by appointing them his heralds in the search for inhabited worlds. Galactus's unquenchable hunger for Earth has brought him into conflict with the likes of the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. Appearance Galactus wears a blue mask, a horned pink helmet over it, a pink-and-purple shirt, a purple harness with a glowing device at the center, a purple belt, pink gloves, pink-and-purple pants, and pink boots. As an alien, Galactus has glowing square-shaped eyes that are unusually far apart from each other. Abilities Flight: Galactus can fly through the air. Power Cosmic: Galactus's Power Cosmic gives him the ability to expel quantities of cosmic energies from his hands and eyes. This energy is capable of destroying gold LEGO objects. Telekinesis: Galactus can levitate pink LEGO objects with his mind. Regeneration: Galactus, if not completely destroyed, can recover a few moments after any amount of non-fatal injury. Trivia *Galactus was mentioned first during the E3 2013 Demo and was formally revealed during the Gamescom 2013 trailer. *John DiMaggio would later voice Galactus in Hulk & The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *At the end of the game, Galactus is shown trying to eat Loki seeing he wants to know if he tastes minty, it is unclear if Galactus ends up eating Loki. *Galactus's special attack is to fire a cosmic blast at his feet and then destroy him with a direct blast. Gallery Minigalactus.jpg Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Aliens Category:Bosses Category:Big Figures Category:Minifigures Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Healing Factor Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight